Skater Issues
by BreeInSanItY24
Summary: Bella has a past that she hidden from everyone but her family.But when her whole world shakes up again bringing her past catching up to her life that she avoided.She cant pick up her pieces when she was already broken.Whos left to help but Charlie.OOC.
1. Preface

Skater Issues of Bella Swan

Preface

What kind of person was he.

_He seemed so nice._

What was this a never ending nightmare.

_Never ending darkness_

Who takes innocence from an eight year old girl.

_Terrified little girl staring weakly at this man._

What did she ever do to deserve to be treated like dirt.

_He shoves the pale little girl onto the floor._

Who strikes fear into everyones heart just by looking at them.

_Blood shot eyes that make her shiver with fear._

Whose mother is to love the man who does all the things she knows about to her daughter, her own fleshing blood pulsing through the child's veins.

_The girl hurts expression when her mother joins man who hurt her. _

Whose mother turns their head when the child needs them most.

_"Momma" The girl cried out. But did momma help Not a chance in hell._

Whos the man and mother that would have the devil at his mercy .

_Phil and Renee._

Who am I Bella Swan who swore everything in my life was going to change and I learned that at the right full age of nine.


	2. Chapter 1

Skater Issues of Bella Swan

Chapter 1 Home with Dad/ ahhh Alice

I was getting impatient as I was waiting for my bags at luggage claim. The spiner went in circles about four times.

"What the fu" I was cut short by a tap on my shoulder. I grinned at my dad.

"Bella remember temper. I have a rep" Charlie joked. I've always loved Charlie more than Renee. But I refused to let my thoughts drift back to her. He opened his arms for a hug, I gladly returned it.

"Dad I misses you so much. But I was waiting for my bags the stupid spinner kept going around and around and my bags wern't there" I ranted on scowling at luggage claim. Charlie laughed a ruff sound.

"Bella I've got your bags for you, there in the car don't a thing here. Have fun I love having you here with me even if it takes you getting expelled from school." He smiled at me I felt wanted with Charlie I didn't get to see him often just two weeks in the summer.

Charlie led me to the car. It was nice jet black Mercedes. Wow Dad.

"Hey it wasn't my fault it was all Lexis, I'm telling you she's the master mind" I said defending myself.

"Whatever you say kid. Hows your Aunt Sara and your cousins" He asked I smiled as he pulled off.

"Aunt Sara is amazing I taught her how to skateboard while she tried to take me shopping it was a very hard time distracting her. Alex is my twin basically we're like the same we go at each other throats though. Katie well is the sweetheart as always she doesn't fight much unless its uneven." I said avoiding talking about Lexis.

Silently praying that he wouldn't notice.

"Umm you forgot Lexis" He said looking at the road.

"Well um Lexis is in jail." I said quickly. His eyes flashed off the road to me then back to the road.

"How" Was all he said.

"Well it has to do with my expellsion to. You see these girls were messing with Katie and Alex went to go fight without us She got jumped. Alex told me and Lexis and I was already suspended for riding my board in the cafeteria but me and Lexis came to school and we fought the girls I got expelled for being on school grounds. Lexis got arrested because she's 19 and they pressed charges for assault." I said biting my lip.

Nervous habit. He sighed but gave me an assuring smile.

"Whens the last time you've talked to Renee." He asked, his voice was shaking.

"Umm six years ago when she tried to make me move back in with her Phil and Phil's son James" I said shrugging my shoulders.

The rest of the ride we talked about lighter subjects, sports,skating,and music.

He pulled into a nice gated community all the homes were huge and looked pricey. I was slightly intimidated by these houses I'll be going to school with rich preps just great. There's probably no ghetto is Forks.

Charlie pulled into a white home with rose gardens in the fornt. He smiled and opened the car doors.

"This is different" I said looking around the sunny community.

Kids running around playing it was like shit you see in a movie. Charlie laughed and helped me bring my bags in the house. Everything was white and silver. Glass everywhere the whole house looks breakable. He led me up the silver steps to my room. Blue and white room, huge bed, plasma TV mounted on the wall, two egg chairs in the corner and four bean bag chairs, Xbox, he opened the door to show me my bathroom. I dropped my bags and hugged Charlie tight.

"Thanks Dad I have my own room and it bigger than the one me and Alex shared." I said my happiness was real for the first time I steped off the plane.

"You can have anything you want here. I'll leave you alone to unpack okay." He said. I nodded feeling hyper.

He left I unpacked my hoodies hanging them up in the closet throwing my under clothes in the dresser and my graphic tees in the dresser too. I put my jeans on the self and dumped my sneakers on the closet floor not caring if it was neat. I put my sports stuff in the other corner of my room. Skateboards,Skates,Ice Skates,Hockey stuff and my electric guitar.

I laid on my plush comfortable bed. I flipped out my phone. Dialed Alex number. She answered on the first ring.

"Bella I miss you!!" She screamed

"Miss you to. Alex my room is huge. I have my own bathroom" I said she screamed.

"I just had to tell you I've missed you were going to Lexis Loveyou" She said.

"Love you to" I muttered flipping my phone shut.

"Hey kid. My friend Carlisle and His Daughter Alice wants to meet you" Charlie called up.

"Coming" I yelled fixing my hat, I ran out my room sliding down the rail jumping in fornt of a Blond hair blue eye man who looked tried and a hyper girl who resembled a pixie with her short figure and jet black spiky hair.

"Hi I'm Bella nice to meet you Carlisle and Alice" I said, My politeness sounded weird.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Sorry you couldn't meet the whole family My wife Esme is designing a wedding and my sons Edward and Emmett are playing video games" Carlisle explained. Video games that reminded me about my xbox. I smiled.

"So Bella can I see your room" Alice asked.

"Sure dude." I said. Charlie and Carlisle laughed as Alice made a face. ********************************************************************************************************************

I laid on my bed tossing a handball around while Alice went through my closet.

"Bella this looks like a boys room. Hell it looks like Emmett's room." Alice said plopping down next to me.

"Well I love my room its awesome dude." I said sitting up.

"Bella is it necessary to have four skateboards." She asked.

"Umm different brands. The red one is lighter than the other ones it makes me go faster." I tried to explain to her.

"Bella" She looked at me with a sad face holy shit Katie does that to me. I jumped off my bed avoiding looking at Alice.

"No Alice whatever you thinking, No" I said still avoiding her gaze.

"Come on Bella Makeover please." She begged and stood in front of me. I grabbed Alice shoulders and pushed her on the bed.

Grabbed my skateboard and flew down the stairs passing Charlie and Carlisle. I opened the door and jumped on the board and pushed down the block hearing Charlie yelling after me.

I kept going at top speed. There was two boys in my path tossing a football I had no time to turn. I smacked into a beautiful bronzed hair, green eyed boy. We both fell to the ground. My skateboard was the only thing on my mind as I jumped up. I offered my hand to the boy I knocked into.

"Sorry dude I didn't see you" I lied. The big musclar one boomed with stupid laughter that made me smile.

"No problem I'm Edward and this doof is Emmett" Edward said. I picked my board up.

"Bella Swan." I said getting ready to run from Alice again I had a feeling she was close.

"Whats the rush want to play football" Emmet asked me. My eyes sparkled.

"Sorr........." I was cut by no one other than Alice's screaming.

"BELLA HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME." Alice yelled running down the street.

"Damn pixie" I muttered making Emmett laugh. I half smiled.

"Sorry but I have to run from pixie before she shoves me in clothes I don't want to think about and slaps me with makeup" I said but my wonderful luck Alice caught up. She pouted at me.

I sighed and opened my arms for her. Alice hugged me tight. It was weird it felt like I knew Alice for years.

"Bella why won't you let me help you need new clothes and new things for your room." She said.

"Sorry Alice your nice and I'm feeling oddly attached to you. But I'm am not a Barbie doll I don't even remember having any. So you can be my friend and deal with me or you can't have me" I said knowing the answer.

"But Bella. errrggh fine, your lucky that I love you already." Alice mumbled looking like she wanted to insult everything I had on.

"Love you to" I laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 School/Cheersluts

Bella POV

I woke up this morning because the sun was shining through my window over my head. I took a shower, washed my hair. I went digging through my closet looking for my navy blue chucks. I put on blue and black plaid skinny jeans and my Yankees jersey. I threw my hair into a ponytail and put my Yankees hat on. I grabbed my blue and white DC hoodie that I took from my cousin Alex. I sighed.

So many people that I left but this could be good, I needed space and try to control my temper, which was impossible when Alex and her sister Katie and Lexi is always fighting. My family was the main cause to my fighting. Every time when Alex fought and the people they were fighting hit her I got pissed off and jumped in. Hell, you have to be tough going to my old school.

I threw my black DC bookbag over my shoulders and grabbed my skateboard. I ran downstairs.

"Dad where's the school at?" I asked poking my face behind his newspaper.

"Up two blocks past the Cullen's house and take a right." He said and patted my head.

"Peace Dad" I said then flew out the door on my board.

Hearing Charlie yell "Don't do that before you mess up the floor" I laughed and kept on skating.

I noticed people were walking in groups and most of them staring at me. I skated almost past the Cullen's house thinking I was going to be free from Alice. "Bella" Alice yelled running outside wearing a dark blue jean skirt, with a light pink V neck sweater and pink heels. She was followed by a blonde haired beauty wearing the same thing but her sweater was red. I stopped my board.

"Sup dudes" I said with a small smile. Alice frowned the blonde one made a face. "Alice did she just call us dudes?" she asked Alice.

"Yeah I told you she needs our help, look what she's wearing." Alice said.

I waved my hands in front of them.

"Hello standing right here and there's nothing wrong with the way I dress thank you very much."

I said while flipping my board under my feet. Emmett, Edward (heart beating faster) and a blonde haired boy who looked like the girl who's name a certain someone didn't say.

"Bella" Emmett yelled and picked me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Hurting skater" I mumble. Edward and blonde boy laughed as Emmett put me down.

"Bella this is Jasper and I see you've already met Rose." Emmett said. So Rose was her name.

"Bella you walking with us, right?" Emmett asked.

"I guess so. Wait, I'll walk with you but Alice and Rose can't talk about my clothes, my hair or the way I speak." I said with a smirk. Alice pouted and Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Deal. Don't talk to Bella unless it has to do with video games, sports, or skating." Emmett said.

I nodded my head to agree with him. Jasper and Edward found this extremely funny. Then this boy with blonde hair rode past us on an exclusive gold and black BMX bike that wasn't in stores yet.

"How did you get that bike before me?" I asked pointing after him.

"Mike Newton" Edward snorted.

"His parents own the sporting store so he got the first bike they shipped over here." Emmett said as we started walking. I want his bike, he rides it like some cheap $60 bike. That thing costs more than $1,000. "

I want it." I said. I have to get that bike.

I pull my lips into an evil smile that I know too well.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Nothing" I said still smiling. I'm gonna get that bike I sang in my head.

"Bella that's not a nothing face. Don't do anything stupid."

Edward said with Jasper and Emmett nodding in agreement. Alice and Rose were talking about shoes.

"I'm not, but I'm gonna get that bike." I said.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"The same ray I got my board." I said holding up my black metallic skateboard with silver wheels and it had the letters RS on it. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper opened their mouths then closed them.

"No, that's Ryan Scheckler's missing board. How?" the three of them said.

"Well he had a show in NY last summer. My cousin Alex is crazy about him. She made me go with her into his trailer so Alex could get one of his hoodies. I saw the board in a glass cabinet locked up safe, I punched it open, took the board and we ran before either of us could get caught." I said, Emmett grinned.

"Bella you're awesome, the coolest person I ever met" Emmett yelled. We got to school in about seven minutes.

Alice and Rose walked me to get my schedule. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had to meet up with their coach for track. Apparently Mike Newton is on the track team and he's the second faster runner there. Highly doubt it.

"Hi Ms. Cope. Bella Swan is here for her schedule." Alice said.

While Rose took off my hat and pulled my ponytail down. I slapped her hands away but she kept fixing my hair. I sighed. "Ah, Isabella Swan" Ms. Cope said.

"Just Bella." I said annoyed someone called me by Isabella. She handed Alice my schedule and shooed us out her office. Alice gave me a look.

"Bella you didn't have to be so rude" Alice said.

"Dude she called me Isabella." I said.

"Bella call me dude one more time and I will murder you." Rose huffed.

I smirked at her. I took my schedule from Alice.

**Isabella Swan**

First Hour-Free

Second Hour- P.E. - Lee

Third Hour-Free

Fourth Hour-History- Smith

Fifth Hour- Biology- Banner

Sixth Hour- English- Hoffle

Seventh Hour-Music- Davis

"We have first hour free too let's go watch the boys run." Alice said happily.

"You mean you only watch Jasper." Rose teased and Alice blushed.

I followed them outside to the track only Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Mike Newton, and an older looking man was there. (Probably the coach) Jasper and Emmett looked tired and sweaty. Edward was sweating. Mike looked cocky and walked over to me.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton." He said looking at my board and back to me.

I held my skateboard tightly to me.

"Bella Swan" I said annoyed. Emmett did his stupid laugh.

"I like your board, I'll race you for it but I need to warm-up before I race." He said with a cocky smile.

I smirked back smugly.

"Bella don't do it." Jasper yelled, I shushed him.

"If I win I want your bike." I said smiling.

"Deal" he said still being cocky held out his hand and I took it and we shook on it. I took my hoodie off and gave my board and bookbag to Alice who looked worried.

"Bella I don't think you should bet your board" she said.

"Don't worry dude" I said and hugged her. The coach was smiling sadly at me. I stood next to Mike.

"Okay the track is 200 meters we're racing around the whole thing okay?" Mike asked. I nodded my head. The coach stood in front of us.

"Ready, set, go he yelled. Mike started to jog I ran next to him.

"Really this is a race. Race me for real or I'm taking that bike." I hissed.

I started to sprint leaving him leaving him behind me. I got to the 100th meter and waited for him.

"Real race" I smiled. He looked worried then smiled a fake smile. We took off, I won by four meters. The coach had his stupid sad smile off his face as I glared at him. Emmett hugged me and spun me around

"I, Emmett Cullen, adopt Bella Swan as my little sister" He yelled and put me down.

Bella that was great I bet you can beat Edward." Jasper said. Edward made a face at him.

"That was a good race" Edward said with a beautiful smile.

"Thanks. That was fun." I said on my happy high.

Mike was on the ground heaving while the coach was yelling some words at him, and walked off.

"Mike, I want my bike after school. This way was so fair because I was just going to take the bike from you." I said smugly.

Alice and Rose attacked me with a hug.

"Bella you're amazing, sorry I doubted you" Alice said in one breath.

"It's fine, I haven't ran for fun in so long." I said putting my hoodie back on.

"Aw Bella, you have gym with Edward and Emmett. See you in history." Alice said.

She and Jasper left. Rose left after she gave Emmett a kiss.

"Come on, Bella we're playing soccer in gym." Emmett said. I grinned.

"Should we be scared?" Edward asked. GOD he's so adorable.

"Not if I'm on your team" I said. I heard a high pitched scream.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked covering my ears. Emmett threw his arm over my shoulder.

"That's my sister Jessica Stanley's scream, stay clear, we should go to the gym." Emmett said pulling me by my arm into the school.

"I need somewhere to put my skateboard." I said.

"You can put it in my locker, it's right by the gym." Edward said

"Thanks." I grinned.

(Second Hour- P.E.)

Ms. Lee was being very kind to me. It was very odd. Then she gave me my gym uniform, boy's basketball shorts and an XS spaghetti strap tank. That is gonna be way too tight.

"I think this shirt is too small." I said as nicely as possible.

She just rolled her eyes at me and pointed to the girl's locker room. I opened my mouth to snap at her but Emmett covered my mouth. I was trying to say fucking lesbian gym teacher, but it came out in a bunch of muffles. I licked Emmett's hand he pulled away.

"Bells that's just gross." He said, I shrugged my shoulders and turned around smacking them with my hair.

I changed quickly, the tank wasn't that tight but it showed a lot of skin. I have a very toned body but I wasn't one to show it off. I walked out the locker room to find Emmett and Edward. They were standing in the corner talking to some other boys. I ran over to Emmett and Edward, the three other boys they were talking to stopped and stared at me. I pushed my body behind Edward.

"Do you have another shirt?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled me over to the bleachers.

I heard Emmett yell "Stop looking at my sister."

Me and Edward laughed. He pulled a black t-shirt out his gym bag.

"Next time pack your own gym clothes and Ms. Lee won't give you any." He smirked.

I looked at the 50 year old woman talking to the girls on the other side of the bleachers and shuddered.

"Seriously is she gay or just really odd?" I asked pulling his shirt on. He nodded then laughed.

"Okay let's get this game started." Ms. Lee yelled.

Emmett and Edward were captains. Edward had first pick because Emmett picked first yesterday. The teams were picked evenly. I was on Edward's team. We beat them fast. That was the quickest soccer game I ever played. Emmett was a little pissed.

"Aw Emmy don't get mad" I said looking at him with my round eyes glassing over and poking my lip out.

"Fine, anything just stop looking at me like that." He pleaded. I smiled

"Anything you want"I sang and went to get changed. I put my jersey on quickly. I took off to meet up with Edward and Emmett, they were talking to the same boys from before, Edward and Emmett looked kind of pissed.

"What's up" I asked them.

A boy with dirty blonde hair spoke "Nothing babe." He said. Emmett put his arm around me in a protective way.

"My name is Bella not babe, got it dude?" I said.

He looked shocked lost for words. I glared at them until they left. Emmett laughed and Edward just shook his head. He's so hot. I kept trying to shake those thoughts, but he might give me a second thought.

"Bella what class you have next?" Emmett asked.

"Another free period "I said, he frowned.

"I have Spanish see you guys later." He said.

"You wanna come to the music room with me?" Edward asked.

"Sure, you sing or play an instrument?" I asked. People tell me I have a good singing voice but I only play around and write what I feel.

"I play the piano. How about you?" he asked back.

"I can play acoustic guitar, bass and electric. Drums I'm not so good on, but I've never played the piano it seems like I would have to sit and learn. I was never the one for that, I like to jump and sing around for fun. I could never take music seriously and I don't think music should be taken seriously." I smiled half worried that I was talking too much but he smiled at me.

We were walking through when he spoke up "Where you from?" he asked.

"Brooklyn, New York." I said pointing at my jersey.

"I'll take it that you're a Yankees fan, they're okay I guess." He said. My eyes widened.

"They're okay? They won the championships five times in a row they're more than okay man, they're fucking awesome dude." I yelled causing people to look at us.

He just smirked at me and we kept walking.

(Third hour- Free)

We walked into the room. Edward walked over to the piano. He started messing with the keys playing beautiful music.

"That's really good" I said picking up an acoustic guitar. I started strumming on it playing around singing.

"It's a damn cold night/Trying to figure out this life/Wont you take me by the hand and take me somewhere new/I don't know who you are but I I'm with you.

I heard clapping and I stopped playing. Edward was staring at me with his mouth open then there was a lady with golden curly hair with glasses smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Davis. You have a beautiful singing voice. You should consider doing the talent show." She said. Edward's mouth closed.

"Me, talent show. Sorry I'm just a skater." I chuckled.

"Sorry to hear that. What's your name?" She asked.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I said then the bell rang.

"Bella see you soon hopefully "She said as Edward pulled me through the door

"Bella I had no clue you could sing like that." He said.

"I was just playing around okay nothing serious." I said.

"Whatever you say. What class you have next?" he asked.

"History" I said with a smile. "You have class with me and Alice" he said with that sexy crooked smile and led me to class.

(Fourth hour- History)

Alice greeted us with a huge hug. She introduced me to Mr. Smith then pulled me to a table with her, Edward and Jasper.

"So Bella I was talking to Rose about shopping for prom and I think I want a green dress. Rose is getting red, you should get a blue dress." Alice said, I almost choked,

Jasper was snickering while Edward patted my back.

"I'm not going to prom dude" I managed to say. Alice's eyes were going to pop out her head.

"Bella you have to go. You're a senior that's going to be a huge night and stop calling me dude." Alice said.

"Alice no I don't wear dresses or skirts it's never going to happen in my life. Sorry but if I go to prom I'll wear jeans, a hoodie, and converses." I said, she gasped.

Some beach blondes came over to our table. Jasper looked like he was ready to laugh, Alice didn't say anything. Edward looked uncomfortable.

"Hi, Edward what's that?" the one in the middle with curly bleached hair, looking at me.

They were all wearing cheer outfits. I stood. Did she seriously just call me a that? Slut needs manners.

"My name is BELLA, what the fuck are you?" I hissed. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. The two girls standing behind the one who spoke looked scared, but the middle chick has guts.

"Name's Tanya learn it and weep." She smirked. I laughed.

"Like you could make me cry, there's very few things that could and cheerleaders aren't one of them." I smirked back.

Tanya huffed then smiled at Edward who was still uncomfortably sitting in his seat. "So Edward when are we going out?" she asked him.

Jasper busted out laughing, Alice joining him.

"Never" Edward said not looking at her.

"Aw, that's your answer everyday stop playing hard to get." She said.

I sat down with Edward and watched in amusement.

"I'm not playing nothing, go to your table Tanya." He said not looking up from his paper. She glared at me. This chick is really starting to work my nerves.

"What, is Bella scared of a cheerleader?" Tanya laughed. I jumped out my seat over Edward to attack her but Edward's fast arms caught me.

"I fear no bitch" I hissed at her.

She smiled and walked to the back of the class. I stayed in my seat with my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes closed. I don't let people off the hook. I felt an evil smile pull across my lips.

"Bella don't do anything it's your first day of school please wait." Alice pleaded. I didn't look at her.

I sighed blew air out and heavily. She's right. I came here to stay out of trouble. Cheerleaders aren't worth my time. Keep my temper under control. Be happy Bella. You have a new friend, a new crush, and a limited edition bike. The bell rang.

(Lunch)

I opened my eyes slowly. Alice, Edward, and Jasper were staring at me.

"What? I'm fine. Not gonna do nothing." I said.

"Then let's go to lunch." Jasper said. Walking the halls with them was crazy because everyone stared at us.

"What are you famous?" Jasper joked.

"Yeah I'm a championship skater." I joked back.

They laughed. We met up with Rose and Emmett. I swear Rose is obsessed with my hair, no matter how many times I slap her hands away she keeps fixing it. I got pizza for lunch. Alice glared at me as her and Rose got a salad. I sat at their table.

"Bella how could you eat that? Girls gain weight faster than boys." Rose said while she poked at her salad.

"Because I work out and I could care less about what I eat." I said taking a bite of my pizza. Alice made a face. I grinned at her. Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Bella let's play football after school." Emmett said.

"Sure I have nothing better to do." I said.

"Good we're gonna play two on two unless Alice and Rose want to play." Jasper said smugly. Rose spit water across the table in my face. I laughed.

"Rose how classy of you to spit at me." I said still laughing.

She blushed then glared at Jasper for saying that. Jasper put his hands up to surrender. I was happy until Tanya came over but only with one other girl with her. I sighed.

"Bella I heard you got kicked out of your old school because you slept with a teacher." Tanya smirked.

"Seriously is that all people can come up with? Sorry, but I'm not a slut. I rather play skate or play sports. Sleeping with teachers are saved for cheerleaders like you." I smirked back.

Rose and Alice giggled.

"Whatever Bella. Why don't you put on a skirt and be a girl?" Tanya huffed.

I let this bitch off the hook once I really don't think it's gonna happen again. I glared at her.

"Why don't you go suck something and be a slut?" I hissed.

She smirked at me "Aw, Bella I hit a nerve made you mad huh?" she said sweetly.

This time when I jumped for her my fist was ready, but fucking Emmett grabbed my waist making my hand hit the wall instead of her face, leaving a very large dent. Tanya looked at the wall and back at me. I glared at her and tried to squeeze out of Emmy's arms.

"Count your blessings because next time nobody will stop me." I hissed at her.

They ran off muttering "That could've been my face." I sighed and leaned over Emmett's arms

"Can you put me down now?" I asked, but they were still staring at the wall. Then they looked back at me.

"Does your hand even hurt?" Edward asked.

"No, why would it? Emmett let me go before I hit you." I muttered. He dropped me fast, I collapsed on the floor.

"Thanks a lot" I said getting up.

"Bella you almost broke her face." Emmett said.

"I don't care, I would've made an improvement." I hissed. This girl pissed me off twice and I didn't get to fight her.

"Bells breathe in, breathe out." Alice coached. I followed her because Aunt Sara used to do this.

"Okay, I'm fine." I mumbled as the bell rang.

"Bell's you have bio with Em and Edward" Alice said.

I smiled at them. Edward smiled back. Emmett just looked at me weird. Ah, walking the halls again, people stared and whispered. I sighed angrily wanting to say something but Edward and Emmett grabbed both of my arms and pulled me in class.

(Fifth Hour- Biology)

Mr. Banner made me introduce myself in front of the class. I sat next to Edward. Emmett and a kid named Evan sat behind us. Emmett kept whispering my name when I turned around towards him, he blows me a kiss. I swear Emmett needs some help. (More than me.) When Mr. Banner finished his lecture on the blood system, the Tanya follower came over, she looked scared.

"Um hi, my name is Jessica, Tanya says she's sorry about the way she acted and we were wondering if you would want to join our team please." Jessica said.

I looked at her horrified. Me, a cheerleader. Emmett chuckled.

"Sorry, but Bella doesn't want to be a cheerleader." Edward said.

I nodded my head to agree. I couldn't talk. Jessica smiled before she walked away. Emmett laughed. I pointed to myself and started to move my arms like a cheerleader. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper laughed. The bell rang. I followed Edward and Emmett out the room.

"Bells what class you have next?" Emmett asked.

"Music" I sang. Emmett smiled. "I have art with Alice, Rose, and Jasper. See you when we walk home. "He said and walked off.

"We have every class together, that's weird." Edward said.

"Like you want to get rid of me." I joked.

He smirked and grabbed my hand. I felt sparks but I didn't pull away. He pulled me through the hall, I was getting glares from girls I didn't even know yet. We got to class early.

(Sixth Hour- Music)

I let go of his hand slowly and smiled at him.

"Ah, Bella nice to see you again." Ms. Davis said.

"You too" I mumbled.

"We're working in groups of two, I'm sure Edward doesn't mind working with you." She said. I looked at Edward he gave me a half smile.

"Okay what do we have to do?" I asked.

"It's simple. Write your own song, provide your own creative music then perform it for the class. You have two months to complete the project." She said.

The class was just about full. She started to explain to the rest of the class.

"Bella what kind of song you wanna do?" Edward asked.

"Rock" I grinned. He smirked back.

"Do you know how to play the drums?" I asked.

"Sort of. I have a set at my house and an electric guitar Esme bought but I never played it." He said.

"Then we could work after we play football, I wrote the first verse to a song. I'm not sure if it's good or not." I said.

We were talking about the style of rock. I realized I could sit and hear his gorgeous voice for hours. Ms. Davis dismissed the class 10 minutes early. We went to get my boar then to meet the others. I had my back against the wall, Edward stood next to me slightly hovering but it was comfortable.

"Do you miss Brooklyn at all?" He asked.

"Yeah that's my home. Where my family's at, but I needed to get out." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I grew up with my cousins Alex, Katie, and Lexis and all they did was fight and steal, being with them made me learn to fight and to take what I want when I can't have it. I'm seventeen years old if I stayed there I would be in jail with Lexis." I said.

"I'm happy you came." He smiled.

"Me too." I grinned.

"Don't they look comfortable?" Alice said.

I jumped at the sound of her voice. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were smiling at us. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get my bike." I said happily.

Then Mike was pushing his bike down the hall to me.

"Bella that was a good race." He said as he gave the bike to me.

"Thanks" I said and waved bye when he walked away.

I grazed my hands over the gold pattern. I hopped on and did a 420 spin down the main hallway stairs. I looked up the stairs and grinned at them. They were shocked and so were the other kids that were watching.

"This bike is awesome!" I yelled as they ran down the stairs.

Edward threw me my bookbag.

"Bella I want to learn how to ride a skateboard." Emmett said.

"Sure, I have no problem teaching you." I said flipping the wheels on my bike.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Football/Rocking out the bet

Bella POV

I went home and changed into basketball shorts and a tank top, threw my hoodie back on. Charlie's still at work, I hid my bike in my closet. I slipped my blue and white DC shoes on and grabbed my purple and black board with white skulls on the bottom.

I ran out the house slamming the door behind me. I skated to the Cullens house. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were tossing a football, Alice and Rose were sitting on the porch reading a magazine, the smiled and waved.

"So Bella it's me and you against Edward and Emmett." Jasper said.

"Sounds fun. You're going down" I said standing on my toes to get in Emmett's face.

He pushed my shoulders down.

"You're on shorty" he smirked.

I elbowed him in the ribs making him drop the ball and smirked back. He winced then glared at me. I smiled sweetly and made my way over to Jasper.

"Guard Edward I want Emmett" I said Jasper grinned and nodded his head.

"Bella we're playing tackle is that okay?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't play any other way" I grinned taking my spot in front of him.

"Whoo, go Bella" Rose yelled.

I blew her and Alice a kiss. It felt stupid but they looked happy. I had the ball in my arms. I wasn't ready yet and Emmett tackled me. I pushed him off.

"I wasn't ready" I growled at him.

He had a stupid grin on his face. Okay if he wanted to play like that, then let's play. Emmett and Edward's ball, I stood directly in front of Emmett. He passed the ball to Edward, who took off running with Jasper on his heels. Emmett ran to guard Emmett, but I tackled Emmett and ran after Edward and tackled him before they got the point. Jasper pulled me up.

"Awesome" he grinned.

We went through each play. Score 20-3. Me and Jasper kicked their asses. I grinned at Emmett and Edward. They scowled at me.

"Bella rematch tomorrow, same teams." Emmett hissed. I smiled.

"Anything you want big brother" I said sweetly and was tackled by Rose and Alice.

"Bella, that was great." They gushed as I pulled myself off the ground.

"I'm hungry" Emmett said completely over his losing mood.

"Me too" I piped in.

"Haha, I'm always hungry." I said.

"What you guys want?" Jasper asked.

"Pizza" Me and Emmett said.

Alice and Rose rolled their eyes and went into the house. Alice stuck her head out the door.

"Bella, you wanna see my room?" Alice asked.

"I would say no, but that would be rude." I said, Jasper laughed.

Alice pouted, I sighed and followed her. The inside of the house was beautiful. I trailed behind Alice, stopping when we came to the bedroom door with pink and yellow letters Alice Room. She opened her door to a pink and yellow fluffy nightmare. She pushed me on her bed next to Rose and locked her door. This can't be good. Rose pulled my arms over the bed and pinned them to bed, I knew I could get up but I didn't want to hurt them. Alice pulled my basketball shorts off, then ripped them, my eyes widened. She replaced them with form-fitting black shorts. Rose unpinned my arms and Alice held my legs down.

"Let me go please this is not cool dudes" I said.

Rose smiled and started to lift my shirt then stopped. Her fingers trace along my mid-stomach. I laugh. Hey, it tickled.

"Bella's got a tattoo" Rose stated.

It only said Cool Kids then had a skull and then it said skater girl.

"Oh wow, I got that when I was fourteen." I said like it was no big deal.

Rose pulled my shirt off fast. Alice let go of my feet. I hopped up I was in my sports bra and Alice's shorts. I ran fast for the door unlocking it. I was in the hallway when I got tackled by Rose.

"Help me somebody please." I yelled.

She started to pull my legs. I hold on to the staircase rails.

"Help" I screamed Edward opened the door to his room. He looked at me amused.

"Help me" I pleaded not wanting to go back in Alice's room.

He pulled my arms dragging me towards his room. Rose was still holding on to me not letting go.

"Rose, I will kick." I warned her.

She let go fast then stuck her tongue out at me, Alice came running out with a skirt and a pink shirt. I pulled myself up and ran into Edward's room pulling him up with me, locking his door.

"You have basketball shorts?" I asked.

"What happened to yours?" he asked looking in a dresser.

"Alice ripped them off then Rose tore off my shorts." I huffed, he threw me the shorts and I put them on fast. They were big but I rolled them up at the top.

"Need a shirt?" he asked.

"Please" I sang, he smiled and tossed me a white t-shirt, I rolled up the sleeves.

"Thanks" I said then gave him a quick hug.

He smiled. I took a good look around his room. Drums were in the corner, and an electric guitar with the amps next to it. I picked it up and slug the strap over my shoulder.

Alice POV

I pouted, I always get my way. Aw well, Bella will come to her senses soon. Edward likes her. I grinned.

"What you so happy about?" Rose asked filing her nails.

"Edward likes Bella" I said.

She smiled. We both squealed and ran downstairs.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Upstairs with Edward" Rose said.

Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"Do you guys think Edward likes Bella?" I asked.

"He's been acting weird ever since she rode her skateboard into him." Emmy said.

"Did you guys order pizza?" Dad asked holding three pizza boxes with mom coming in after him.

"Yup, thanks dad" Emmett said.

I heard Edward's drums banging in an odd beat for him. Then loud rock sound came from the electric guitar, which he never used. Then I heard singing.

"OMG is that Bella?" I screeched and ran upstairs, they followed me. I slowly opened the door. Bella was in Edward's clothes playing Edward's guitar.

(Misery Business-Paramore)

I'm in the business of misery

Let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hour-glass

It's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before the time runs out

When I thought he was mine

She caught him by the mouth

I waited 8 long months

She finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie

He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Bella looked at Edward still not noticing our presence.

"I don't think it's good maybe I should write a new song" she said.

"What are you talking about? That was really good." Edward said.

"Yeah Bells, that was awesome." Emmett yelled.

She jumped and faced us.

"You scared me Emmett" she growled at him.

Esme laughed and walked over to Bella.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Esme." She said and hugged Bella.

"Nice to meet you too," Bella said sweetly.

"Bella, you're so talented. Can you dance?" Rose said, Bella blushed.

I haven't seen her do that.

"I refuse to dance." Bella said.

In other words she can dance but she doesn't.

"Anyways, pizza's here." Emmett yelled and ran downstairs.

"Pizza" Bella yelled running after him.

"Let's go before we have no food" Jasper said.

He and Edward left leaving. Carlisle and Esme's expressions were priceless.

"Bella and Emmett love pizza" Rose explained.

We went downstairs to see if they ate all the food. Bella and Emmett were staring at a piece of pizza in the box, the last slice. Emmett grabbed it fast bur Bella took a bite with her teeth. Emmett had the rest of the slice in his hand, Bella licked it.

"Emmett, you can have it" she said sweetly, he growled at her and threw the pizza in the box.

Then he tackled Bella to the floor and Esme and Carlisle gasped.

"Don't worry about it, that's how they played football." Jasper said watching them fight on the floor.

Bella had Emmett in a headlock.

"I quit" he gasped, she laughed and jumped up.

"You're strong for a little girl" Emmett muttered.

"Ha, I beat you in soccer and football. And I just put you in a headlock." Bella hissed at him.

Carlisle and Esme must really enjoy Bella's company because they never stay around us like this.

"Bella, what time you have to go home?" I asked.

"I don't know, Charlie wasn't there when I got home so there was no one to ask." she shrugged.

"Then you should stay I'm sure Charlie wont mind" I begged.

This would be the perfect time for a makeover.

"Well um I don't have clothes here so I'll go home" she said looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Rose has clothes. You're about her size" I said sweetly.

"No, not gonna happen dude, I refuse to dress like um what's the word- she trailed off.

"A girl" Edward said finishing her sentence the stared at him in disbelief then grinned.

"Exactly that's the word." She agreed

"I bet" I trailed my sentence that caught her attention.

"You bet what?" she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"I bet that you can't act like a girl, dress like one for the rest of the year, if you lose, shopping with me all summer." I said, they were watching me with wide eyes.

"If you win, you get to wear jeans and a hoodie to prom" I choked out, she grinned out and held out her hand.

"I will never turn down a bet" she said as I placed my hand in hers.

"We start tonight with the hair" I said.

" Dude, there's nothing wrong with my hair." She said.

"Step one, you have to sop saying dude and you have pretty hair you just don't know how to do it. I said.

"Fine I'll just call Charlie and tell him I've been kidnapped by shopaholics." She hissed.

"I am not" Me, Esme, and Rose said. That sent the boys into laughing fits.


	5. Chapter 4

Skater Issues

Chapter 4 makeover/odd day

Bella POV

Charlie agreed when Alice asked if I could stay the night with her.

Alice and Rose are currently attacking my hair while I'm bent over the sink. They were scrubbing and tugging on my hair. Next was the blow dryer, heat, more heat, fucking hot dryer. Damn feels like I'm going to snap and loss the bet.

Suck it up Bella I chanted in my head. When the heat stopped Alice and Rose were staring at me.

"That bad" I joked

"No Bella this is good you look hot, well your face does tomorrow before school we'll work on your appearance." Rose said

"Fine but I speak fine." I muttered crossing my arms

"Well Bells you can give up and go to prom in a dress and have a fabulous summer with me and Rose." Alice said

"I will never back down" I hissed. They grinned.

"Now lets have girl talk." Alice squealed, Rose grinned and pulled me onto the bed. I groan this is going to be a long night. I don't know when but I fell asleep during some part of their conversation. ***************************************************

I felt someone push my shoulder I shot up ready to fight. I looked at a startled Alice and a confused Rose.

"Sorry I get paranoid." I said with a small smile. Alice shrugged.

"Whatever it time to get up." Alice said cheerfully.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked looking out into the darkness.

"5:00 we have to get you ready then get ourselves together." Alice said

They shoved my into the shower, Alice threw me a robe. Rose started attacking my hair again while Alice was drawing on my eyes. Rose shoved me into her low-rise skinny jeans to tight for my liking. Black lacy Hollister tank top and a black Hollister zip sweater it showed a little bit of my stomach.

"Bella I don't know why you hide your body your beautiful." Rose said as I tried to cover my exposed skin.

"Thanks." I mumbled giving up on pulling down the sweater.

Rose went digging through her bag pulling out heart shaped heels that looked 4 or 5 inches high the straps were black and lacy like the tank.

"Bella these are my favorite Jimmy Choos treat them with respect." She said giving them to me. I rolled my eyes and slid them on my feet. I stood straight and almost fell.

"Your joking do you have lower shoes. Closer the ground please." I begged.

"Nope those match you will be fine." Alice said. I groaned. She and Rose ran into the bathroom to get ready.

I walked over to the mirror and screamed at my reflection. Pale beauty straight hair, make up, and my body looked perfect. Everything my mother wanted everything I was against. I touched my face to see if it was real my reflection mimicked me I screamed again.

This time Alice and Rose came running out the bathroom.

"What did you do to me." I asked horrified, they rolled their eyes and went back to getting ready.

I shook my head clear. Its only a be, just new clothes and shoes for four months. I breathed in and out unevenly tried to keep memories from flooding in my head. I slumped to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Such a beautiful little girl" I flinched from the dark voice in my head.

"Pull yourself together. Bella you're tougher than this." I whispered to myself pushing my body to stand.

"Bella are you okay, you look like you saw a ghost." Alice said I laughed at the irony.

"I'm fine I'm going outside to get so air." I said and smiled to ease her tension.

"Okay Bells." She said and went back to the bathroom.

I rushed out of Alice's room before any more questions were asked. I've should've went home last night; my breathing was get getting more frantic. I ran into something that grabbed me I screamed and started to pull away ready to attack. I realized it was Edward and instantly relaxed a bit.

"Bella you okay?" He asked studying my face.

I sighed "Never better." Was my reply letting go of him.

"What's the rush we don't have to leave until another half hour." He said.

"I need air." I gasped my breathing speeding up again. Please no panic attack here.

"Are you sure your okay." He asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be back later." I said rushing away from him, running down the stairs trying not to fall in these shoes I grabbed my board and bag. Went out the door closing it quietly behind me. I had no clue if I could skate in heels and I wasn't going to find out.

I ran home as fast as I could. Once I got home Charlie wasn't there I slammed the door and ran to my room, I thought I saw something move I screamed but nothing was there.

**Sorry i cut the chapter short forgive me. i will update tuesday. thanks you BREE INSANITY**


	6. Chapter 5

Skater Issues

Chapter 5 odd day

Bella POV

I collapsed onto my bed, yanked a pillow over my head. I don't know how long I stayed there without moving.

"Bella." I heard my name called, I screamed and pulled my pocketknife out my pillowcase. Edward was standing at my door with his hands up. I dropped the knife.

"Sorry." I muttered getting off my bed.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked taking slow steps towards me.

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little paranoid no big deal." I said well it was kind of the truth.

"Okay we're heading to school, are you coming?" He asked. I agreed quickly there was no way in hell I was staying home all day with my thoughts and paranoia. I grabbed my bag sliding my knife in. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"I need it." I whispered. I spun around to get my board but I tripped over air, damn maybe something is wrong with me. Edward caught me.

"Thanks." I muttered picking up my board.

"I don't know Bells maybe you should stay home and relax." He said.

"No!" I screamed, Edward took a step back from me. "Sorry Edward, I just don't want to stay home." I said hoping I wasn't freaking him out.

"Okay Bella, lets go before the others leave us." He said and smiled. I forced a smile back.

I stumbled out of my room tripping over the rug in the hall.

"What is wrong with my feet." I muttered as Edward picked me up.

"I don't know Bells, by the time you get to school your going to be black and blue." He joked.

"Ha ha ha very funny." I said once I was back on my feet.

He picked me up and put me on his back.

"Edward no, I'm too heavy." I protested. He laughed at me and proceeded walking down the stairs. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I'm weird?" I asked.

"Of course but I like it." He said. I smiled at his response. The breezed blew across my face.

"You can put me down now." I said with my eyes still shut.

"Nope I like carrying you." He said.

"Whatever floats your boat." I stated. I like Edward he wasn't pushy for answers like Alice.*********************************************************

"Oh there's Edward who's the babe on your back." Emmett said rather loudly.

"Shut the fuck up Em." I said.

"Hey that sounds like Bella." Emmett said again with the loudness.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I muttered with my eyes still closed.

"Bells what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing just sleepy, Alice woke me up at who knows when, she and Rose talked me to sleep. I'm exhausted." I breathed out. They laughed but Edward's sounded forced.

"BELLA." Alice screamed, I cringed and tighten my grip on Edward. I don't know its something about his that make me trust him with my life.

"You should scream because you killed her." Emmett joked.

"Enough with the over dramatics and get down." Alice ordered.

"Sorry but I can't do that, Edward doesn't want to let me go and who am I to reject a free ride." I said with my eyes closed my mind was at ease for now.

Edward POV

Bella was starting to scare me through I would never admit it to her. Her arms were locked around my neck; she was lightly snoring in my ear. Beautiful Bella my Bella.

"Is she asleep." Alice asked.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Bella's been acting weird ever since me and Rose dressed her this morning. Who screams at their reflection?" Alice asked confused.

"I know she's been strange." Edward muttered.

"Bella wake up we're at school." Jasper said softly. Bella mumbled something and jumped off my back stumbling into Emmett's arms. Her eyes snapped opened.

"Sorry Em." She mumbled.

"Bella's being clumsy." Emmett joked; she half smiled and stood on her feet.

Alice and Rose linked arms with Bella.

"Come Bells we have to talk to you. Guys we're going to the ladies room." Alice said. Bella's panicked eyes flashed to mine that didn't go un-noticed by Alice, Rose, Jasper, or Em. Alice and Rose stared at me before pulling Bella away. Her panicked eyes locked with mine before they turned the corner. I need to be with Bella.

"What's wrong with Bella why she look at you like that." Emmett demanded.

"If I knew I would tell you. But I have no clue" I said.

"Well we need to find out." Jasper said. Very protective of Bella.

All morning classes with Bella were quiet. She spent first hour with Alice and Rose. She barely played soccer in gym, she was creeping Emmett out.

We sat in the music room 3rd hour. I pulled her into my arms; she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Bella what's wrong and please don't tell me nothing." I said.

"I don't know I keep having a feeling that something bad is going to happen." She said.

"Bella maybe you should talk to someone. Carlisle's a doctor he could help." I said. She flinched away from me like I slapped her.

"What! Do you want to know what happened the last time I told a doctor 'my thoughts'" She screeched. I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Well. Since my mother met Phil my stepfather. He always had an obsession of beating me and my stepbrother James loved me way more than a sister. I was eight it was a week before my birthday. Phil beat me terribly then sends me to school the next day. Teachers ask questions I won't tell a soul what happens to me. They send me to the nurse she examines my body, she sends me to the E.R. They ask me what happened. I say nothing about my cuts and bruises. I tell them how I want to murder Renee and Phil." She hissed their names.

"I tell them I want Renee and Phil to rot in the blackest fire pits of hell. Not healthy thoughts for an eight year old. Renee tells them I've always had problems they checked me into a children mental institution. I guess my thoughts weren't healthy because I was there until I turned 11. When my Aunt Sara found out where I was she took me and I lived with her since haven't heard from my Mom which is a good thing. You see I want everyone who hurts me or the ones I love to suffer. And you can't tell anyone not even your family." She finished telling her story. I was beyond angry with these people.

"Edward you have to promise you won't tell." Bella begged in a broken whisper.

"I promise." I muttered pulling her body closer to mine.

History was weird. Bella didn't say anything she didn't her work. Her left hand griped my fingers tight. Ali and Jas were confused but didn't say anything. She didn't give in to Tanya's insults. She just sat there and silently played with my fingers.

(Lunch outside in the yard)

Bella got apple juice and pizza and she sat next to me at the table. Rose, Em, and Jas sat across from us with Alice on the other side of Bella. We ate in awkward silence. Bella's eyes flashed with amusement and took a mouthful of my water and spit it at Emmett. He looked around Bella and I laughed.

"You." Emmett growled at Bella while she grinned.

"Me." She agreed laughing. Rose and Ali giggled. Jas just shook his head at us.

"Well Bells woke up from her sleep." Emmett joked.

"Bite me." Bella said.

"Ah Isabella Swan." James Dwyer said approaching our table with his three native friends following. Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

Bella sat back in her chair and closed her eyes it looked like she was counting. Em and Jas were clearly pissed. Ali and Rose were frightened.

"James give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you." Bella said in calm voice that scared me.

"Because you don't want mama dearest to send your hot ass back to the mental home." He said with a false smile. Emmett growled when James made the hot ass comment. Bella zipped her sweater all the way up.

"Fuck you asshole." She said. Her voice still calm but her hand was twitching.

"Aw Isabella that's no way to speak to your brother." He said with fake hurt. Alice and

Rose gasped. Bella opened her eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about I'm the only child." Bella said with innocence. Anger flashed through his eyes. I wanted to rip his head off.

"That almost hurt sis. I see your dressing like a girl again." He said staring at her body. I growled.

"James I don't know what your fascination with Bella is. Its best if you leave now." Emmett said.

"Well I just wanted to inform my sister that Phil and Renee are staying in La-Push for a while. You should visit your mom and step-dad." He said.

"I don't have a mother or a stepfather or a brother. The closet things I have to a brother are the boys sitting here. I will kill Phil and Renee if they ever lay another finger on me pass the message along. And as for you get away from me before I let Emmett beat the shit out of you because he looks like he wants to." Bella said calmly. She controls her anger really well.

James looked at Emmett who was cracking his knuckles.

"This isn't over Isabella." James sneered. Bella jumped from her seat to fast for anyone to stop her and pushed him to the floor.

"My name is Bella. Got it dude." She hissed placing the heel of her shoe on his throat.

"Fucking crazy bitch you belong in the mental home." He said while her shoe was still on his neck she pushed more force on his throat none of us stopped her. James was turning purple. Jacob pushed her off him. She fell to the floor the look in her eyes were agony. I punched Jacob in the face. Emmett was fighting Embry. Jasper fought Quil.

"James tell them to put me in a mental home. I'll make sure that I will go for a fucking reason." Bella spat at him.

"Stop fighting there a bunch of pussys." Bella said calmly.

"Whose pussy now." James hissed about to take a cheap shot when Bella wasn't looking. Bella pulled out her knife from her pocket and pressed it to his throat. He almost cried. Bella had a sick smile on her face.

"You are." She smirked and put the knife back in her pocket. She smiled at Jacob.

'Black you touch Katie ever in you life I'll make sure your dead body is swimming with the fishes." She said sickly sweet.

They ran like she could hurt them all at once. Bella wrapped her arms around her exposed skin. Panicked filled her eyes as she grabbed her bag. I questioned her with my eyes.

"Don't follow, promise." She whispered.

'Promise." I said. She half smiled and ran into the building.

It wasn't hard to put the pieces together from what happened.

"Bella was abused." Alice whispered teary eyed. Rose face was similar to Alice. Emmett and Jasper looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"What she make you promise." Jasper demanded whoa I expected that from Emmett.

"Not to follow her." I answered.

"You knew and you didn't tell us." Emmett hissed.

"Everybody calm down. I didn't find out until 3rd hour." I defended myself.

"What did she tell you." Rose growled. I opened my mouth then closed it. Was it all right to tell them? They love her too.

"She made you promise." Alice stated looking at her feet.

"Well she said no doctors. If I tell you, you can't tell Carlisle or Esme." I said. I knew they would so I didn't say anything.

Emmett and I walked to biology without Bella.

Bella was in her seat writing quickly in a notebook. I sat next to her. She slammed the book shut and grinned at me.

"Why so happy." I asked clearly confused. Emmett eyed her deeply.

"New song." She screamed then covered her mouth when people looked our way. Emmett burst into a laughing fit. Bella glared at him.

"What? It is was funny this is you 'New song'." He said and screamed like Bella. Bella was on the floor laughing.

"You should never do that again." Bella said still laughing a little sitting up in her chair. Emmett pouted and sat in his seat.

"So can I see the song?" I asked. She smiled.

"Later Eddy." She sang, Emmett laughed.

"Don't call me Eddy." I muttered, she grinned.

"Whatever you say Eddy, I mean Edward." She said on purpose. Emmett laughed really loud making everyone look at us.

"Is there something you want to share with the class Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked

"No sir." Emmett saluted. Bella laughed lightly.

Music was a weird event. Some gothic girl was looking at Bella funny and turned to her friends said something and they all looked at her. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled to the back corner were nobody was sitting. She picked up a heavy metal guitar off the shelf and slung the strap over her shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow. I hear some laughing but ignored it and listened to Bella sing.

(Flyleaf- I'm So Sick)

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
*********

I opened my mouth then closed it.

"I know it's so dark I love it." She said with a dazzling smile.

"What's with the dark lyrics and screaming?" I asked she shrugged and grinned.

"What's wrong Cullen can't take Dark music?" Max asked (gothic kid).

"Yeah Cullen. But what I don't understand is why a prep would sing that." Amber said.

"Who you calling a prep? Oh yeah me." Bella said. They eyed her weirdly.

"I didn't dress myself this morning Edward sister Alice did." She explained.

"You should sit with us at lunch tomorrow, you could bring Cullen." Max said Bella grinned.

"Love to." She sang they stalked away like ghost. I looked at Bella who grinned at me.

"You knew they'll ask that if you wrote a song like that one." I accused. She grinned.

"You can't proved that Cullen." She said sneering my name like them.

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed her hand when Ms. Davis dismissed the class. We met the group out front. Emmett pulled her into a hug joined with Alice and Rose.

"Guys can't breathe." Bella gasped as they let her go. Bella new friends smiled at her.

"Bella wear all black okay." Amber said.

"Sure. Dudes I don't even know your names." Bella laughed.

"Max and I'm Amber. You'll meet the rest at lunch tomorrow." Amber said.

"Okay all black. See you laters." Bella grinned as they left.

"Amber and Max?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah they are awesome dude. And they like my song." Bella said. At least she's happy for now.

**Sorry I fixed chapter five added more I think its better this way tell me what you think. Thanks Bree Insanity. **


	7. Chapter 6

Skater Issues

Chapter 6 best day ever.

I woke up in the comfort of my own bed. I my fingers traced over the metal green bracelet on my wrist. Letters engraved E.A.C piano lover. My lips pulled into a smile. Edward gave it to me last night when we were working on our music project. He has a brown own engraved I.M.S skater girl.

I took a long hot shower, washed my hair. I wrapped a fluffy black towel around me. I searched my closet for all black. Sitting with my Gothic's today. I put on black cargo pants, and a black tank a black and red skull belt and black and red converses. I put black eyeliner under my eyes a very thick layer. I grabbed my Linkin Park hoodie and my board. I hair dried naturally making it wavy.

I ran down the steps and kissed Charlie goodbye.

"Call me if anything like yesterday happens." He said. I smiled and nodded. I can take care of myself. I through my bag over my shoulder ran out the door and jumped on my board. I stopped my board in front of Alice who glared at my clothes.

"One day please." I asked.

"Fine one day. You make a sexy gothic." She said. Em, Jas, Rose, and Edward came outside.

"Who's the Goth." Em yelled. When he got close enough to my face. "Bella" he yelled again.

"Hey Emmett I'm standing right next to you no need to fucking yell." I said patting his shoulders. He pouted.

Emmett riding my board had us in hysterics. When we got to school there was loud pop music playing cheerleaders were dancing like sluts to gimme more. Tanya was touching her body in a not so sexy way.

"Who taught them how to dance?" I asked blocking my view from them.

"You should teach them then." Alice piped in. I smirked.

"Who said I could dance?" I asked.

"You did in your sleep. I can dance circles around you Alex." She said imitating my voice. My cheeks burned.

"Okay I can dance but I refuse to. I thought I told you this." I said.

"Whatever Bells. What are we doing first hour?" Alice asked

"Oh fuck I'm meeting Max and Amber. Um Edward you coming." I smirked at his fear of gothic kids.

"NO." he yelled. I laughed and ran to the music room.

Alice POV

"What's Bella fascination with the Goths." I asked Edward. I know he's terrified of them.

"She said the message they put out is kick ass." He quoted her. Emmett laughed.

"I don't get it. They like causing pain to others and themselves." Jasper said.

"Bella see it different, they cause pain to those who inflicts pain on them." Edward said. Its like he knows exactly what goes on in Bella's mixed up head.

(….SKIP TILL LUNCH)

Jasper, Edward and I walked into the cafeteria to find Bella she skipped all her morning classes and Edward thinks the Goths are influencing her. Kiss my Sass by Cobra Starship was blasting there was a huge circle, Tanya was dancing like a hoe but she stopped urging someone to dance. I pushed my way through the crowd.

Bella started to dance. She moved her hips and arms to the beat putting Tanya's moves to shame. She walked sexily to Tanya pushing her back against her and grinded on Tanya's hips. She let her hair fall over Tanya's shoulder. She continued to dance on Tanya until the music stopped. Tanya's eyes were clouded with lust? Bells smirked and walked back to Amber who laughed and gave Bella her sweater.

Her eyes met mine, I squealed and ran to her. I hugged her tightly.

"Umm wow Bella." I said

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I think you turned Tanya bi." I laughed.

"God I hope not if she stalks me she's so dead." Bella grinned.

Emmett and Rose pushed through the crowd Jas and Edward following behind them.

"Yo I heard this chick dancing with Tanya, shut her up and gave every guy watching a boner." Emmett said with a longing look in his eyes. Bella blushed and I giggled.

"No." Emmett gasped the look eased from his eyes. Jas and Ed were gaping like a fish. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yea danced with her so what." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"More like danced on her Bells." I said. Rose smirked.

"I want to dance with Bella. Do you Ali?" Rose asked.

"Hell yeah." I said. Tanya looked at Bella, she grinned at Tanya. She turned away and blushed.

"Tanya's smitten for you bells." Em said.

"Whatever I'm hungry." Bella yelled and just like that everything went back to normal.

Bella POV

Sitting in the back seat or Ali car going to the fucking mall. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Aw Bella its not that bad. I let you dress the way you wanted now we're going shopping" Alice said sternly.

"Sure whatever." I muttered.

"Hey what's that." Rose said grabbing my wrist.

"E.A.C piano lover what. Who's that?" Rose asked confused. I laughed. Alice stopped the car.

"Really who's E.A.C, Bells?" She asked hurt.

"God where the hell are your brains. Edward Anthony Cullen." I said.

"Oh. Wait why do you have a bracelet with Edward's initials on it?" Alice asked eyeing me.

"Why not he has one with mine." I said.

"Aw that's so cute. They'd look good together." Alice said. Edward and I. Bella and Edward. Edward and Bella.

"Alice look at Bella's eyes she likes Edward." Rose squealed. I blushed realizing I was daydreaming.

"Oh shut up and drive." I muttered. Once the car was stared up I relaxed.

"So Bella about the talent show." Rose said.

"What about it I'm not joining." I said. Alice and Rose were silent after that sentence.

"Oh god please tell me you didn't sign my name." I begged.

"We love you Bells." They chorused. I folded my arms across my chest. Just great shopping, joining the talent show and having Tanya smitten for me. Best day ever note the sarcasm.

**Thanks for reading **

**-Bree**


	8. Chapter 7

Skater Issues

Chapter 7-Shopping never a normal experience.

Bella POV

Hours of shopping with Alice and Rose were torture. We are currently in the food court; they made me change my outfit. So I'm wearing ripped Boho jeans, navy Hollister tank with black ankle Uggs. I collapsed in my chair.

"Come on Bells you look good." Rose said.

"Yeah whatever. I hate dressing like a girl dude." I muttered.

"Why?" Alice asked. Eating her food.

"I rather not speak about it." I said biting my cotton candy. I pushed the hair back and saw Phil Renee and James out the corner of my eye.

"Just great." I muttered

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. I nudged my head in their direction. Their eyes widen.

"Is he going to hurt us?" Alice asked.

"Maybe we should leave." Rose said.

"Nobody is going to hurt you while I'm here and we're staying I want to see if they will say something." I smiled.

"They." Rose asked. I nodded.

"Stepfather and Mommy." I clarified. They were walking to us.

"Oh." She muttered.

"Aw Isabella my baby I missed you so much." Renee sobbed.

"I'm sorry do I know you." I asked confused.

"I'm your mom Renee. This is your dad Phil and your brother James." Renee tried to explain.

"I'm sorry but my mom died 7 years ago. I'm the only child and my fathers name is Charlie wrong Isabella." I said playing with her head. Alice and Rose looked uncomfortable.

"Bella stop playing." James hissed. I smiled at them.

"Alice and Rose come sit next to me." I said they did what I asked. I smiled at Renee and Phil.

"Have a seat." I said. Alice tugged on my arm.

"What are you doing." She mouthed.

"Just wait." I whispered to her. I was really enjoying the pain I was feeling by seeing them. They sat across from us.

"So honey, how's life?" Renee asked looking scared. She better fear me.

"Life's pretty good, still skating. Charlie really great, I have wonderful friends. This is Alice and Rose their like sisters to me so don't harm them." I said looking at Phil and Renee.

"I would never." Renee whispered.

"Shut the fuck up." I laughed. Alice and Rose looked at me like I lost my mind.

I felt a hard slap across my face.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Phil hissed. Alice and Rose sank in their seats. I stood up and slapped him back twice as hard leaving my hand print on his cheek and laughed. Okay now I'm questioning my sanity.

"I told you my mom died. She died the first day you hit me and she didn't do shit to help. Lets go Alice and Rose." I said holding back my tears. They grabbed our bags. I touched my cheek and winced. I stared Phil in his eyes.

"I know where Charlie keeps his extra gun just letting you know." I said and walked away catching up with Alice and Rose. My vision was blurring I blinked my tears back again. What the fuck is wrong with me. My tears began to leak I felt my body shake.

"Bella." Rose screamed catching me before I fell. I clung to her tightly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" It sounded like Emmett but my face was buried in Rose hair. Tears are weakness don't let anybody see you weak, toughen up. I told myself. I smiled sickly and let go of Rose. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were looking at me like I lost my sanity too. Well it sure feels like it.

I took my knife out and started walking back to Phil and Renee.

"Emmett stop her." Rose yelled. I sprinted knowing I was faster than him but someone arms wrapped around my waist while I was close enough to cut Phil. In one quick motion I slit from his eye to the corner of his mouth. I smiled at the person who was holding me. Edward looked mortified. I folded my knife.

"I'm done." I said. Phil pulled me by my hair. I smiled at Edward.

"Let me go." I whispered. He did I punched Phil in the gut.

"Somebody call the police." Renee yelled, I punched her in the face too they both fell to the floor. I turned to Edward.

"Now we run." I yelled sprinting passed Em, Jas, Ali and Rose telling them to run. We all ran outside.

"Now what?" Emmett panicked. I laughed.

"We drive away before the cops get here. Never committed a crime." I said.

"Okay Alice you and Rose go back in your car take Jas because you need him. I'll ride with Em and Edward." I said faintly hearing police sirens.

"Fuck, go." I hissed and got into Emmett's jeep. He drove off fast I laughed and relaxed in my seat.

"What the fuck Bells, What did you do?" Emmett hissed. I smiled.

"I sliced a large scar on my stepfathers face. Then punched my mom." I laughed.

"Bella that shits not funny. What's wrong with you? Are you crazy?" Emmett asked. I looked out the window watching the trees pass by.

"Maybe." I said with sickly sweet voice.

"Bella are you ok?" Emmett asked pulling into the garage.

"No I am not okay. Phil and Renee are going to suffer a slow painful death. They should've thought twice before messing with me." I said with my smile still on my face.

"Bella please don't do anything you would regret later." Emmett said.

"Trust Em I won't regret nothing." I said.

"Okay do whatever you want. Just stop smiling like that its weird." He said getting out the car.

I climbed to the front and sat next to Edward, his eyes were closed his fingers rubbing him temples.

"Edward." I said softly and touched his cheek. Why did it matter what his thought.

His eyes met mines pure agony in his. I smiled as the warmth filled me.

"Bella stop that." He groaned.

"Then stop looking at me like that it only makes me feel better." I said dropping my head on his shoulder.

"Bella you need help." He whispered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You promised. You can't break it." I said harshly.

"I know but I care to much about you to watch you hurt yourself." He whispered back.

"Edward please don't. I have you I don't need any other help. Look no fighting, no more cutting people. I'll get better one chance." I pleaded tears leaking down my face. I did enough stuff to get me locked up for good.

"Fine Bella one chance." He agreed wiping my tears.

"Thanks." I muttered not wanting people to see me cry. Our eyes locked it seemed like we've been sitting there for hours.

"Bella your Dads here." Esme yelled, making us jump. I smiled at Edward and hopped out the car. Esme smiled warmly at me. Edward and I followed her into the house. Charlie was pacing back and forth.

"Hey Dad." I said brightly. Carlisle looked at me then to Edward, Charlie stopped pacing.

"Don't hey me I get a call at the station, saying a young female assaulted two adults at the mall. A Phil and Renee Dwyer." He said.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about." I lied smoothly but Charlie wouldn't believe me.

"Hand it over." He said holding his hand out. My heart thudded hard against my chest.

"I need it. I wont use it anymore just let me keep It." I pleaded.

"Bella now." He said firmly. I put the knife in his hand and crossed my arms. Carlisle and Esme gasped. I wanted to roll my eyes at them but I respected them to much.

"Well we're taking off bye. Lets go Bella." Charlie said I rolled my eyes at this. I looked at Edward.

"Promise." He said.

"Promise." I said and stuck my tongue at his smug face and left with Charlie.

Sorry about the lateness but I'm back and ready to write.

Thankxx

Bree


	9. Chapter 8

**An. Hey thankxx to anyone who reviewed or read my story. I'm doing my best to finish Skater Issues. I will finish this story before I start any other ones.**

**Smsellers1997 ****you made me laugh Bella is bit emo and I love it. Please review more thankxx Love Bree **

Skater Issues

Chapter 8 A talk with the family.

Edward POV

I sat next to Emmett on the couch. Alice drove Rose and Jasper home she walked into the house like a zombie.

"So Edward what did Bella make you promise this time?" Emmett asked still pissed about today events.

"Nothing I made her promise me something." I said with a smile.

"And what was that?" Em asked.

"Nothing you need to know bro." I said. Bella how can I not love her. Carlisle and Esme sat down on the loveseat.

"Sorry to say this but Bella's insane. I love her like a sister but man she's nuts." Emmett exclaimed.

"I agree with Em I love Bella too but she scared me today. I thought she was exaggerating when she said it takes a lot to make her cry. After all that happened to her she cried for a minute and then went to attack them. She tells you everything and makes you promise not to tell anyone even if it could help her. She obviously cares about you she never takes that bracelet off." Alice ranted then sat on Esme's lap.

"And you never take yours off either, Edward your in the right state of mind help Bella before you go crazy too." She added.

"Bella is not crazy, just a little off but not crazy or insane." I said not listening to speech.

"By what I'm hearing Bella needs to get in touch with her feelings not pushing them inside her she might snap and really hurt someone, well hurt someone else." Carlisle said.

"Maybe you should talk to her sweetie." Esme said.

"No I promised no doctors so she's not talking to you or anyone she doesn't want to." I said and walked to my room. Loud banging at my window startled me. I squinted into the darkness as I opened the window.

"Boo." Bella jumped off a tree branch into my room. I stared at her she looked a little too happy.

"Bella what's up?" I asked cautiously. She beamed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"My cousins are visiting for 3 days." She grinned I smiled at her.

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"Two weeks." She said happily and pulled away from me. I frowned at that, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my couch.

"Bella my family thinks you crazy." I said bluntly,

"I don't care." She said not looking at me. I turn her head so I could see her eyes. Pain was clearly there.

"Bella you do care what they think. Carlisle just wants to talk to you so lay off the burn in hell and cutting people." I told her softly. Tears were falling down her face silently. She wiped them quickly from her face.

"Bella you can cry if you want." I said.

"Don't show weakness in front of others that could be used against me." I said lowly,

"Your not weak though." I said trying to understand her.

"Just forget it." She said wanting to drop the subject. I let it slide for now.

"Okay but will you talk to Carlisle for me please Bells. I begging." I said getting on my knees she giggled her eyes sparkling with amusement. It made me smile.

"Fine I'll talk to Carlisle. Only because you look ridiculous on your knees." She grinned. My eyes flashed to her wrist her bracelet still there. Her eyes caught mine.

"I wouldn't take it off unless you hurt me or want me to." She whispered.

"Never." I whispered back.

**And again thankxx for sticking with me.**

**Love**

**Bree**


	10. Chapter 9

Skater Issues

Chapter 8 She's a nut.

Bella POV

I woke up early on Sunday I couldn't believe the week went by so fast. I hate doctors even if he's close to the family they always want to tell you what's wrong with yourself. Nothing positive everything negative. It's a waste of time I know what's wrong with myself and I like who I am. If nobody else does they can fuck themselves.

But somehow I manage to care what the Cullen's think and I think its Edward and his beautiful green eyes fault. I keep finding myself suck in his gaze.

Well right now I'm dreading this little meeting but it made Charlie happy. So I go to Dr. Cullen's office and say nothings wrong with me and walk out. Ha I wish.

I pulled on my favorite black shorts and a DC hoodie I put on my black and white DC shoes. Pulled my hair into a ponytail and slid on a white hat.

"Lets get this over with." I said to the mirror. I stomped down the stairs acting like the jerk I am.

"Bells is that necessary." Charlie yelled walking into the hallway.

"Yupps." I grinned he shook his head at me and patted my head.

"Lets go Bells Carlisle is waiting." He said I groaned.

I hate doctors.

**_Flashback.8 years old_**

**_I was sitting on a plush red beanbag chair. Dr. Russell smiled fake at me. I could always tell when someone's smile was real or not. Dr, Russell was a fake person and he scared me like Phil._**

**_"So sweetie your parents tell me you have problems with telling the truth." He said._**

**_"I don't lie Sir." I said bluntly. He was writing everything I said down._**

**_"Who gave you the bruises Isabella." He said I didn't like the way he said my name._**

**_"My name is Bella." I said ignoring his question._**

**_"Okay Bella, who hurt you." He said placing a hand on my knee like he was comforting me. I don't trust him I want my real father. I want Charlie._**

**_"Phil and Renee don't deserve to live." I said. He wrote that down._**

**_"What not Bella. Did they harm you." He asked. I laughed confusion crossed his face._**

**_"So that's a no?" he asked. I grinned._**

**_"Phil and Renee will suffer if its they last thing I do on earth. They will burn in the fire pits of hell. Write that down in your fucking book." I hissed and he did. I growled then kicked him in his privates._**

**_He yelped in pain and fell cupping himself. I giggled and stood up. Looking for something a pen could work. I grabbed it from him and stabbed his hand the man was yelling for help. I pulled the pen out and did it again. By time people came in his hand had multiple holes in it and I was laughing at his pain._**

**_"She's a nut she needs to be put somewhere." He hissed pointing at me. Which made me laugh harder._**

**_Flashback ends._**

Few days after that incident I was in a mental institute and I'm not planning on going back there promise or not I will not say anything to Carlisle that has to do with the way my head work. He would ban me from his home away from his kids and I love them. It feels like I knew them my whole life and nobody is taking anything away from me I wont allow it.

**An. Next chapter would be longer I promise I hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy so please leave some.**

**Thakxx**

**Love****Bree **


End file.
